


All Tied Up

by Hopefulbadger



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Body Worship, Bondage, F/F, Fic has art!, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, PWP without Porn, Polyamory, Some Plot, Trans Weiss, Trans female charachter, accepting girlfriends, baised on some art, leaving marks, light edging, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulbadger/pseuds/Hopefulbadger
Summary: A fun little fluff and smut fic written based off of a friend’s artwork.Weiss is exhausted when Jacquez continues to hold her to a higher standard than Whitle when it comes to potentially inheriting the Schnee dust company just because she is trans. Her girlfriends Ruby and Penny see it fit to help her loosen up by tying her up and rubbing her down.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Penny Polendina/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butts_it_is](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butts_it_is/gifts).



All Tied Up

Please check out “I am Butts” @Butts_it_is On twitter. Their art is great! You can catch them and see more of their work either on tumblr: <https://it-me-butts.tumblr.com/> or on twitter: <https://twitter.com/Butts_it_is>

"Uugh! Done! Done! I am so done!" Weiss stormed into her shared apartment, Penny just a pace or two behind her.

"Weiss?" Ruby perked form her place by a faux fire polishing and preforming maintenance on crescent rose,

"You tell her! I'm done!" Weiss tossed aside her bag and jacket, too frustrated to deal with anything reasonably.

"Wha-" Ruby's head darted between the other two, utterly baffled at what might have happened while she was at home cleaning her weapon.

"Jacquez." All Penny had to answer was the singular word, the name of Weiss's father.

"Oh no." Ruby stood, dropping her scythe to the ground as she did. "What did he do this time?"

"What didn't he do…" Penny groaned.

"Exactly! What didn't he do!" Weiss raged on, tossing all her professional clothing aside, loathsome of how it constricted around her flesh.

Ruby and Penny exchanged exhausted but worried glances. "What happened?" Ruby half-whispered, half mouthed to Penny.

"Same as always, he made an ass of himself and pretended his 'real son' might be better to take over the company than his 'fake daughter'."

"God fuc- mother- asshole!" Ruby reeled, already wanting to go there and give him a piece of her mind… but then again, that is why they decided to leave her back at the apartment. They didn't much need another instance of Jacquez calling the security on the rambunctious redhead.

"'Company image' and all. Same spiel as always." Penny pushed her hair behind her ears with an exasperated look.

"Why does she even have to-"

"You know why, she wants to take over the company and take care of her mother. You think Whitley is going to do that?"

"I mean, no, but-" Ruby deflated, frustrated by how every time Weiss came back either infuriated or in tears, there was little to nothing either she or Penny could do for her.

"It is what it is, we just have to do our best to be there for her in the meantime." Penny calmed, getting ready to sit down just as she spotted Ruby breaking out into a run after their mutual partner. "Damnit."

"Weiss! Weiss! Are you alright!" Ruby called in an all too cheery tone as she ran off after their third.

"Ruby she-" Penny followed after the hottest head amongst them, hoping to quell Ruby before she went and riled Weiss up any worse.

"Weiss!" Ruby called again louder.

"What do you want!" Weiss shrilled from behind the locked door to her room.

"I wanna talk." Ruby found the door and pressed her face against it as if it were a transparent window.

"She's not going to want to-" Penny's face fell down to her robotic hand in exasperation with the two dorks she loved just too much to quit.

"I don't want to talk!" Weiss confirmed all of Penny's concerns, but it still seemed to do nothing to discourage the youngest of the three.

"Oh, come on Weiss! We're here for you!" Ruby complained to the wooden door.

"I don't need anyone to be 'there for me'! I just need to get back to work, find a plan for the company good enough that images won't matter." The sound of papers ruffling behind the door clear as Weiss got down to work.

Penny's head hit the wall with a metallic thunk and another sound of all her frustration.

"Please Weiss? We love you!" Ruby tried again, only sweeter.

"She is right about that one." Penny hummed half-heartedly. "We do love you."

"Yeah, well- well! Maybe I don't-" The moment she opened her mouth, Weiss knew she was making a mistake, she just didn't expect her mouth to lead her down such a cold road.

"Oh…" Ruby pulled away from the door, suddenly feeling so much more rejected than she did just when the others left her at home to ensure she didn't attempt to kill Weiss's father.

"R- Ruby…" Penny whispered.

"No, no, it's fine. It's fine. I can just go back to polishing Crescent Rose." Ruby whimpered, her pride hurt, but nowhere near as much as her heart.

"Weiss!" Penny snapped after waiting just long enough for Ruby to have walked herself out of earshot.

"What! I need to work!" Weiss's head collided with her table immediately realizing how harsh she still sounded.

"You know she's just worried about you." Penny whispered into the frame of the door.

"I! I know! I just! She!"

"I know you think you need to work till you collapse to win your father over, but he's not the only one in your corner love."

Just as Penny prepared to leave, to give Weiss some time alone with her work, she heard the sound of the heiress's forehead pressing softly against the other side of the door. "You'll tell her I didn't mean it?"

"It would mean a hell of a lot more coming from you." Penny warned.

"Thr- two- just give me one hour, ok? One hour to work on some stuff and then we can spend some time together, all three of us. Ok?"

"Well, it is better than three."

"And- and you'll tell her? Tell her I love her?"

"Course."

"I love you too you know; love you both."

"I know; thank you though. It's nice to hear the reminder sometimes." Penny tapped the tips of her metallic fingers against the door as she turned to leave.

"Hey." Cold fingers drifted down to soothe and squeeze gently on the red head's shoulder as Penny approached from behind the woman already back to polishing the weapon.

Ruby tensed just a moment before relaxing. She dropped the barrel loading mechanism to her lap where her legs were crossed under her. "What." She huffed in a more standoffish tone than she had intended. "Er- who! Who the hell does she think she's fooling!" Ruby pivoted as to not be the second of the throupple to hurt Penny that evening.

Penny snickered. "Yes, quite the fool if she thinks it's that easy to make us think she doesn't care about us."

"Yeah!" Ruby emphasized like she were cheering on one of her teammates.

"She did want me to tell you that she is sorry though."

"I know." Ruby looked down and away. "I might have eavesdropped just a little."

"Just a little, huh?"

"So an hour?"

"Eh, I would say she'll need an hour and a half, but with how guilty she looked? She'll be out and looking to apologize in person before the forty-five-minute mark." Penny kneeled down behind Ruby and placed her free hand on Ruby's other shoulder. Gently, her digits soothed at Ruby's exhausted muscles.

"Hmm." Ruby gave the softest whimper as she felt Penny moving in closer and pressing up against her from behind.

"She just had a really rough day." Penny tried to comfort.

"Of course she did! Jacquez is a prick!" Ruby huffed.

"That he is."

"It wouldn't be so rough if she still brought me around- he'd never talk to her like that aga-"

"We want him to treat her like a human; like his daughter, not like he can control whether or not her girlfriend goes to jail for attempted murder."

"It's not attempted if I succeed." Ruby pouted.

"Silly." Penny sighed, hands slipping down from Ruby's shoulder and down to wrap around the worried woman.

"It's not silly! He is silly! Treating her like this just because-" Ruby shook her head. "It's a hell of a lot worse than silly."

"That it is." Penny agreed as she leaned into Ruby. "She does love you; but she knows your temper, and she knows his influence. Any misstep, and you'll just be one more person whose fate he holds over her. That's the only reason she doesn't bring you with any more."

"No, it's not."

At that Penny raised an eyebrow and moved to look at Ruby with the questionative expression.

"She knows I hate seeing how sad it all makes her. She also stopped bringing me to save me from seeing it."

"Maybe… but if that is the case…"

"It's only because she loves me." Ruby finished for Penny and reminded herself in the process.

Penny gave a soft hum in the affirmative as she pulled Ruby closer into her for a together hug from behind. "I love you too."

Ruby grumbled to herself, still not happy with everything- most specifically the things Weiss still had to deal with, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"How about a small nap on the couch? She'll come to get us when she's ready. And a nap will only make it come faster."

Ruby shook her head softly. "Not the couch."

"Where then?"

"By the fire."

"Sweetie, it's just a tv and a heater."

"Yes, but it's warm." Ruby settled. "And it reminds me of the travel out here. Before we had to worry about the Schnee company bullshit- when we could all just huddle around the fire and…"

"Wonderful, wonderful nights those were." Penny nodded into the back of Ruby's neck.

"They really were." Ruby agreed before allowing Penny to guide her down.

The two found their home there, in the memories more than just as close they could get to the fake fire on the embarrassingly expensive rug Weiss had insisted they buy the first night she saw Ruby napping on the bare floor. Though, to Penny most of all, the purchase seemed outrageous, time had proved it might just have been worth it. Just shy of fifty minutes later, a certain heiress emerged from her room. Heart heavy, she was prepared to beg for forgiveness, but she knew that the time wasn't quite right as she spotted the adorable duo cuddling there on the floor. A soft sigh, and Weiss's heart melted. They were too cute. Too soft. Too beautiful. Just resting there on the plush rug in each other's arms.

Weiss softened her footsteps, intent on not waking the others. Timidly, she moved to the closest spot by the false fire. As gently as she could, Weiss slipped down and inched close to Ruby. "I'm so sorry love." Weiss whispered so soft there was nearly no noise at all. "I love you and I'm so sorry." She comforted with a kiss to Ruby's cheek. She cuddled up, exhausted, and eager to share some warmth with the leader and their mutual robot girlfriend.

The night was calm from there. Soft and quiet, the trio clung together there until well into the middle of the night. It was then that Ruby first stirred, her movements jumpstarting Penny's processors. "Weiss!" Ruby squealed, yanking the heiress away from her slumber.

"I- hmm? Wha-" Weiss moved but only forced her eyelids sealed together.

"You! You didn't wake us up!" Ruby pouted as she grabbed Weiss and pinned her to the ground by the shoulders.

"I!" Weiss flushed at being pushed down as Ruby climbed on top of her.

"Why didn't you wake us up!"

"Because you need rest love." Weiss averted her eyes and failed to suppress her flush or her hastening heart.

"She does make a point… but I suspect someone else needed some time to rest too." Penny sat up and inched her way over to the other two. Gently, her hands rose to both of her partners' cheeks to give a soft caress.

"I! It was a long day." Weiss came as close to admitting the truth as she ever would. "And… and I'm sorry Ruby." Weiss sighed shameful. "Of course I love you."

"I love you too." Ruby cheered with the most innocent smile either of her partners had ever seen in their lives. With overwhelming joy, the younger woman leaned down to assault Weiss with all the kisses she could.

"I- hey- wait! I- Ruby!" Weiss resisted the kisses at first but failed horribly in the end. It was simply impossible to deny the eager little woman's advances, the adoring kisses, and smooches that quickly deepened to something far from innocent. "Ruby- I- mmph- Ruby." Weiss mumbled into the kisses, Ruby's hands pinning her down harder as the other woman's hips settled over her core.

"So beautiful you two. So beautiful…" Penny praised, her hand landing on and soothing down Ruby's back.

"Mhmm, hey Penn!" Ruby lept from torturing the heiress with love to steal a kiss from the third of them.

"I told you she loved you." Penny chuckled and gave one kiss back before spotting how bright Weiss's cheeks had grown. "And you, it looks like you are having some trouble over there. You are alright? Right?" Penny checked as her hand slipped down to grab Ruby's ass and then to find the abundant evidence of Weiss's rising interest.

"Penny! What're you!" Weiss tried to tense and lock up, but her hips bucked up into the hand and then into Ruby.

"Oh! Well, hello there! Naughty heiress." Ruby smirked as she settled back against the protrusion.

"I! That's not fair! You two can't!" Weiss thought she might die, the both of them teasing her like that, and all while she was still pinned against the rug.

"We just love you; just want to help you feel good." Penny stroked gently at Weiss through her thin panties as she directed the heiress's length up and towards Ruby's entrance despite the thick pajamas the redhead wore.

"That's! Penny!" Weiss covered her face but couldn't do anything to stop her hips from rocking back and forth faster and faster.

"Mhmm, you know, that's really nice." Ruby sat up, pushing herself against Weiss in just the right way. "Thank you love." Ruby leaned over to kiss Penny, purring and moaning in an obvious show to taunt the heiress.

Weiss couldn't help but part her fingers to watch on as the other two kissed deeper and deeper. The ploy was obvious, but it was equally effective. The heiress's length hardened and thudded like it hadn't been attended to in years. She wanted relief, needed it in a way she would never admit to unless the others forced her to.

"She's so eager." Ruby marveled as she kissed Penny and then moved to whisper something in her ear.

"Ah! Ruby!" Penny's jaw dropped.

"What! What?" Weiss questioned impatient and flustered.

"That's evil! We can't do that to her!" Penny reeled.

"We can!" Ruby pulled back and nodded emphatically.

"You can what! What's evil!" Weiss struggled, but Ruby just pinned her back down by her shoulders with a tighter grip.

"I could show you, but I won't tell you." Ruby teased in a whisper and then with a soft kiss.

Weiss fidgeted. Her length strained, angry, and craving for more. "What is it?!"

Penny giggled. "You'll drive her mad like that."

"What if that's what I want? And who's to say she's not already mad… bending over backward for Jacquez of all people." Ruby made a sour face.

"I'm not!" Weiss forfeited. "I'm not mad." She whimpered. "At least… not that mad."

"Can we! Can we! Can we!" Ruby cheered, bouncing up and down slightly on Weiss's arousal.

"As long as we only drive her the right type of mad." Penny allowed with a smirk.

"I think we can do that." Ruby's wide smile stretched ear to ear.

"Do what!" Weiss yelled at the others.

"I'll show you if you let me?" Ruby offered.

"I-" Weiss groaned, her hips moving against her will. "Fine! But… but only if you help with… with that!" She gently directed to her core where her arousal stood tall.

Ruby sighed and looked to Weiss almost disappointed. It broke Weiss's soul. "Oh, come now princess. You know we'll never ignore your needs like that."

Ruby and Penny looked to each other before both turning to Weiss. "We love taking care of our little princess. Especially like that." They both affirmed, the small dominant tone that just broke Weiss, left every part of her straining for attention and their touch. "Now be good for us…" "and close your eyes." The duo ushered in turn only to finish together. "Princess."

"Yes, Miss." Weiss began to shake with more than one type of excitement as she closed her eyes slowly.

"Keep 'em closed. I'll help you up to your feet." Ruby instructed.

Weiss almost wanted to cry as she felt Ruby move off of her lap, the loss of contact a true tragedy.

"I'll get everything set up." Penny offered.

The heiress couldn't tell exactly what was going on, but she could hear as Penny's rocket feet engaged. Attempting to suppress the urge to yell at the robot woman, she bit her tongue and strived to think that Penny was smart enough not to burn the rug in the process. What she couldn't hear was Penny's finger opening up to drill a screw hook conveniently into the ceiling where a support board was to ensure no horrible accidents. The hole from the screw wouldn't be an issue to hide if they ever needed to cover it up, but she hoped it would quickly become a mainstay of their little home.

"There, that's all set. I'll go grab the last two things we need!" Penny clapped.

"The last two things we need?" Weiss went to open her eyes but Ruby's soft hand over her face stopped her.

"Bad! Don't be bad princess. Come on, be good for us." Ruby soothed, her hands moving and easing through her hair. "Come now, lets get this off of you." Ruby coaxed as she pulled at the hem of Weiss's undershirt. Her hands trailed up and down Weiss's body tauntingly as she pulled off one of the heiress's last garments of clothing. All she had left to cover her was her stockings and panties.

"I- that's not fair?"

"What? Is it too much to comfort my princess as we wait for Penny or that I took off your shirt?"

"I! Well, those too! But… I meant it's not fair that I don't get to know."

"Oh, love. You'll know soon enough." Ruby assured, and to her credit, Penny returned only a moment later.

"She's just beautiful." The robot's voice sung the gender affirmation sweet enough to make Weiss tear up. But before the heiress could let a stray tear fall, she felt Penny's warmed metallic fingers wiping them away and covering her eyes gently. "Eyes closed." Penny reminded as she handed something to Ruby and then took Weiss's hands. "You'll love this treat princess." Penny assured, her hands and Ruby's making quick work of the task in front of them.

"I! Hey! What are you two doing? I- My arms- I can't-"

"That is the point of binding them Weiss." Penny reminded.

Ruby giggled pleased. "She'll love this!"

"I never said something about letting you two tie me up!" Weiss pouted without the faintest hope nor want for them to stop.

"Final step." Penny narrated for the heiress, hoping it would put her further at ease.

"Thank you." Weiss whimpered as she felt their softest rope wrap in between the bindings that held her forearms together.

"Hmm? What's the little princess thanking us for?" Ruby held both of Weiss's hands to comfort her.

"For understanding? For caring? For being here? For offering to kill Jacquez? For not going through with it?" Weiss searched for all the things she still needed to thank them both for. "For this." She settled.

"Always." Both her partners graced Weiss's cheek with a small kiss.

"Now just be patient."

"Oh," Penny paused as her rocket feet ascended her up with Weiss's bindings in hand. "And you can open your eyes now!"

It took Weiss only a moment before she could figure out what her partners had done. The two of them had tied up her forearms and hung her up by them.

"Hmm, maybe just a little more." Ruby suggested.

"Alright!" Penny cheered, pulling the rope tighter before she knotted it off at the hook.

"I! Hey!" Weiss yelped as she was forced up onto her tippy toes to stay in contact with the ground at all. "Too high! I!"

"Nope, I don't think so. I think it's just perfect." Ruby extended a hand and ushered Penny back down to the ground before kneeling at Weiss's feet.

"I! But!" Weiss's feet fiddled, attempting to find a spot where she could find firm footing once more. This hope would never come to pass, however.

"Follow my lead." Ruby whispered to Penny.

"Alright." Penny smiled to her.

"Follow what? What's going on down there! I! This is embarrassing! You two are…" Weiss fidgeted and tried to close her legs, but it felt like it wouldn't do anything. Some parts of her body were so much more loathsome than the rest, and all Weiss could think was that Penny and Ruby were getting far too much of an eyeful through her strained panties.

"While we're what?" Ruby asked so sweetly before pressing kisses to the insides of Weiss's thighs.

"While you're so close to… to…" Weiss tried to lift her legs and cross them to cover herself, but her arms could only hold her up so long before pain set in and she had to return her toes to the ground.

"To your adorable little clitty?" Penny comforted just as Weiss's feet hit the carpet once more.

"It really is so cute all swollen like that." Ruby added on, her hand raising to the evident bulge in Weiss's panties.

"Ahh! Ruby!" Weiss panted, her hips rocking up to meet Ruby's touch.

"So sweet."

"So beautiful."

"More!" Weiss pleaded breathless and failing to right the pleasure she felt with the conflicted feelings she had about her body.

"Hmm, not yet." Ruby pulled back her hands to run them over Weiss's legs in a taunting touch.

"Ruby please! It's not funny, it hur- ahh!" Weiss cried out the moment she felt Ruby biting into her leg and then Penny following suit. "Oh fuck- I!" Weiss whimpered as the teeth bruising the inside of her thighs shot little waves of a pleasurable pain all the way up her body. "Ohh… I- Ruby, Penny!" Weiss moaned as she strived to stay still.

"Gosh, our princess is just so beautiful." Ruby praised as she directed Peny to bite in another spot with her.

"She is." Penny agreed. "But the poor thing is wound up. We really should be nicer to her, give her some relief."

"You think?" Ruby questioned, kissing up Weiss's body to her belly. "I think she could use some more loving before that… Better yet!" Ruby leaned in to whisper something to Penny once more.

"What are you two whispering!" Weiss lashed out, growing impatient with the aching in her sex.

"Ohh! What a wonderful idea dear Ruby!"

"Ruby! Penny! Please!"

"Yes, yes. We are going to be nice now." Ruby gave the cold lie with all the warmth in her heart.

"Thank you!" Weiss relaxed.

Both Penny and Ruby kissed at the upper hem of Weiss's panties. Weiss immediately began to squirm again, but Ruby's hand calmed her rather quickly. "Hey, hey, love. No reason to get so worked up. It's alright. I'm right here." Ruby assured with her hand pulling Weiss's sex free from the panties that had trapped it. "There, isn't that better?" She questioned as she began to run her palm over the tip.

"Ahh!" Weiss reeled. Somehow Ruby's hands were both calloused and soft. Assuredly from where she held her scythe, but it still made for a breathtaking sensation. "Ru- Ruby!"

"That's my princess." Ruby praised, her hand working over the tip slowly as she began to feel Weiss's wetness coat her palm. Teeth bit her again and again, taunting her in just such s perfect way that Weiss thought she might go mad if Ruby didn't start using more of her hand soon.

"Good girl." Penny mused, finally standing upright as she took one of Weiss's budding nipples in between her robotic knuckles.

"P! Penny! They are sensitive!" Weiss complained but couldn't stop herself from pressing her chest into the touch.

"I know. That hormone dust is already working wonders for you, isn't it? Not even two months and your beautiful little breasts are already starting to grow love." Penny praised.

"I…" Weiss whimpered before small little moans won out.

"She really is just perfect- baffling to think how beautiful she will be if they get any bigger." Though thoroughly an ass, and he certainly did it for the wrong reasons, he had helped Weiss in attaining some dusts to assist her with transition. On the one hand, it made Weiss sick when he ensured she had no choice but to take it or stop with this 'foolish female thing', but on the other? The dusts had already begun to work their magic; a magic the woman would have done anything for. It gave her back a whole part of herself; emotionally and physically, the changes had been subtle, but they did mean the world to her. Not the least of its effects were her budding breasts. Weiss hoped they would continue to grow, but the sheer fact that they made her more sensitive and gave her even the slightest of mosquito bites made her heart soar.

"Penny, slower, please… it's so good… but it's too much." Weiss fidgeted, attempting to escape Penny's overstimulating touch.

"Oh? It's too much?" Penny smirked evilly as Ruby stood too.

"What a shame." Ruby teased, circling to behind Weiss. "Almost like we want to make you feel too good, huh? Well, you are our little princess after all." She buried her lips against Weiss's neck as her hand slipped into the waistline of Weiss's panties to take her length in it.

"Quite the shame." Penny agreed as she leaned in to kiss and lick softly at Weiss's other budding breast.

At that, Weiss cried out, completely losing herself in the sensation of her girlfriends loving her body so thoroughly. A tongue lapped in kind little flicks as a hand firmly wrapped around her.

"I know you aren't a fan of it, but I really think your little clit is beautiful princess." Ruby whispered into the heiress before moving to lick at the shell of her ear.

Weiss pulled at her bindings, yanked, and fought! Ruby and Penny were wonderful, all too wonderful. Her body wanted to release. Close. She was so close.

"Ah, nuh, ah." Ruby's hand stopped entirely. "Not yet princess."

"Oh, she's getting close?" Penny pulled her mouth away but her fingers continued to pinch and tease at Weiss's pert and pebbled little nipple.

"Very." Ruby confirmed.

"Aww, poor thing. Is the princess aching to cum yet?" Penny gave Weiss a pleased smile.

"Yes!" Weiss screamed out.

"I know, I know."

"Poor thing." Ruby sympathized, her hand just beginning to tease at the underside of Weiss's length.

"Stop teasing!"

"But we just want to treat you right, rile you up and give you a good cum." Penny placed her hands on both of Weiss's nipples to soothe and pinch at them.

"We might just kill her if one of us let her fuck them." Ruby snickered.

Weiss just moaned at the idea. It was too much to imagine either Ruby or Penny pressing themselves in front of her and letting her slip inside.

"Maybe." Penny nodded. "Bet she'd enjoy it though."

"Die with a smile on her face."

"That's for sure."

"Aww, Penn." Ruby cooed.

"Hmm?" Penny raised her head from nearing Weiss for a kiss to see another devious look on Ruby's face.

"Look at her, she's leaking so bad. Our poor princess is enjoying this so much. She's so wet she's soaked."

"Oh! God, she is!" Penny performed a faux shocked face.

Weiss tried to stomp her feet, but all she succeeded in doing was hanging herself by the bonds at her arms.

"If you keep acting up, I might just have to something mean to you, little princess."

The threat only served to egg Weiss on. She fought and wrestled away from Ruby and Penny in nothing more than an effort to frustrate the hooded huntress.

"Penny?"

"Mhmm." Penny perked, her attention locking on Ruby.

"I think it's about time we destroy our pretty little princess."

"You sure she's ready?"

"Please!" Weiss begged.

"I think so." Ruby moved to kiss Penny and then Weiss. "Now just relax. Take a deep breath and let us take care of you.

"I love you. I love you both so much." Weiss assured them both before stealing a kiss from Ruby and then Penny too.

Both Ruby and Penny gave a soft smile to their partner before moving into place. Ruby sunk down to her knees as Penny lowered her mouth once more to Weiss's bare nipple. Rapture descended on the heiress only a moment later. First, she could feel Penny's mouth taking her breast in, and then Ruby's taking her sex in. Calming hands pulled down her panties as Ruby slipped the erection into her mouth all too easily. It almost hurt it felt so good- a reality oh so baffling to the heiress, but it was fantastic all the same.

Not to be outdone, Penny began to suck gently at Weiss's nipple. A tongue circled the hypersensitive flesh as Weiss began to squeal. Her free hand raised to the other peak. Pinching and teasing, she delighted in how beautiful Weiss was as her breaths hastened and her heart raced.

Weiss's head swam and she was certain she might just drown in the sensation as she felt her tip pressing into the back of Ruby's throat. The redhead certainly knew what she was doing. Her tongue masterfully circled the heiress's sensitive flesh, massaging it to a heavenly sensation. Just a little suction and the feeling of Ruby's hands on her ass, urging her on. That was all it seemed to take. After all the teasing? Weiss broke so easily. She broke, her body tensing and releasing as she emptied herself into Ruby's mouth.

"Good princess." Ruby lapped up her girlfriend's essence.

"You really were so good for us." Penny agreed before unhooking the bonds so Weiss didn't have to hold herself up any longer.

"T- thank you." Weiss whimpered breathlessly.

"Of course love." They both stood next to Weiss and wrapped their arms around her.

"It's time to go back to sleep." Penny advised her partners who really needed it.

"Sleep sounds good." Ruby pulled Weiss's panties back up for her just after she finished one last quick clean of her girlfriend's sex.

"I- god that's nice." Weiss nearly collapsed.

"Good. Someone deserved some stress relief."

"Yeah." Ruby agreed. "But sleep now." She yawned.

"I- but can we do it in bed this time?" Weiss winced.

"Yeah, I think we can do that."

The End

Thank you so much for reading. If you like what you read, come find me on Tumblr [Hopefulbadgerjunara](https://hopefulbadgerjunara.tumblr.com/) to see what I am working on next and how to see my works early!


End file.
